Kirio Hikifune
'}} | race = Soul | birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society, Soul King | profession = Shinigami | position = Protecting the Soul King | previous position = Captain of the 12th Division | division = Royal Guard | previous division = 12th Division | partner = | previous partner = Hiyori Sarugaki | base of operations = Soul King Palace | relatives = | education = N/A | shikai = Not Revealed | bankai = Not Revealed | manga debut = Volume 58, Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a former captain of the 12th Division and a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 3 Appearance Upon her return to Soul Society, Kirio is a plump, purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She has a large silver adornment in her hair and wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. Captain Shinji Hirako noted that her appearance has changed drastically since he last saw her, so much so that he didn't even recognize her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1 & 5 Kirio's true form is a slender and well-endowed version of her plump self with her long hair left down. She is only plump initially as her cooking technique uses up her entire Reiatsu, forcing her to gain as much weight as possible beforehand in order to ensure that her body is able to endure the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 12-14 Personality Hikifune is a cheery individual, and will maintain that demeanor even while lashing out at others over minor slights, such as striking Shinji Hirako for not recognizing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 4-5 She, like Ichibē Hyōsube, will often keep her rowdy teammate Tenjirō Kirinji in line with physical force, as well as pick up his slack in regards to explaining things to visitors.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 6-7 She takes great pride and passion in preparing her Reiatsu-enhancing food,Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 5 While normally upbeat, Hikifune is very serious when warning others about Ōetsu Nimaiya, as he is far and away the most unpredictable member of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 14-17 Regardless of her preference for physical punishment and eccentric nature as a chef, Hikifune acted like a mother to Hiyori Sarugaki during her time in the Gotei 13Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 16 and displays similar tendencies even while in the Royal Guard, demonstrated when she gave Ichigo Kurosaki some rice balls to eat as he was leaving to rejoin the fight against the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 8 In combat, she is very confident in her abilities and creations, confidently telling the Schutzstaffel that no matter what they do, they cannot escape the Tree of Life she grew to contain them.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 15 History At some point in the past, Kirio invented the Artificial soul, something the Soul King recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence her promotion to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 15 During her time as the captain of the 12th Division, her lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, became very attached and came to love Kirio as much as she would her own mother. However, approximately 110 years ago, Kirio left the Gotei 13 to take up a position within the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 15-16 She was soon succeeded by Kisuke Urahara, but failed to attend his inauguration ceremony.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 7-10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc members.]] After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Kirio returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 Hitting Captain Shinji Hirako after he remarks that the Royal Guard wasn't what he had expected, she then asks where Hiyori is, before introducing herself after realizing that Shinji didn't recognize her. Shinji replies that she has changed so much that she is like a different person. Kirio and the others later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them to the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 15-17 Upon arriving, she hits Kirinji for not properly explaining about the Palace to Ichigo. She then tells him about the Palace's layout. After Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai arrive at her palace, Gatonden, Kirio insists on feeding them, providing them with ample food. Kirio explains to them that eating is essential for them to continue training, as if they are not well rested, they will surely die in the next palace. She explains that like her creation, the Soul candy, her food is imbued with Reiatsu, and asks if they can feel it. She then explains that members of the Royal Guard all invented something that influenced the Soul Society and warns them to be wary in the next palace, as one never knows what Ōetsu Nimaiya might do.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 3-17 Later, after Ichigo launches himself toward the Seireitei, Hikifune asks Kirinji where Ichigo is. When Kirinji reveals he just left, Hikifune throws a package after Ichigo and tells him it is a rice ball for him to eat if he gets hungry on the way to the Seireitei. After Ichigo catches it and thanks her, Hikifune notes Ichigo has changed and states his wavering Reiatsu is just a memory now.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 8-9 The next day, when Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth, and Uryū Ishida arrive at the palace, Hikifune senses their presence while eating.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 1-2 Hikifune appears when Yhwach and his elite guard infiltrate the Soul King Palace. She secretly erects a cage around the entrance portion of the palace structure in order to imprison the Quincy before admitting that she is surprised that she did it, as it has been quite some time since she has created such a big confinement. When Lille Barro fails to pierce the structure with his Heilig Pfeil, Hikifune explains how the tree is imbued with her Reiatsu and points out how Lille's bullets are made of highly concentrated Reiatsu before revealing that the tree will absorb all Reiatsu attacks like these. Telling the Sternritter that they can go crazy if they like, Hikifune states that they will never escape this tree of life.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 12-15 Hikifune attempts to block Lille Barro's attack against Nimaiya, but is shocked to see that he was hit anyway, and is further shocked as Lille explains his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 11-13 Soon afterward, Hikifune, after reverting to her slender form, is defeated by the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 611, page 3 Inventions *'Gikon': Kirio is the one originally responsible for developing the theory of artificial souls, as well as the means of inserting them into the body, Gikongan. * : Hikifune has infused remnants of a tree with her Reiatsu. The tree branches have become so infused and accustomed to feeding on Reiatsu that they will eat any Reiatsu used to attack the tree itself. This makes it an effective defensive structure to hold off Reiatsu-based attacks, which allows it to continue to grow at an extremely fast rate. She can also generate branches of this tree from her body at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 12-15 Equipment Wok Chuan: Kirio carries a large wooden Wok Chuan (spatula) which she can use to block attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 12-17 Powers & Abilities Master Chef: Kirio is a master chef of the highest caliber. She possesses a skill for culinary cuisine in taste, texture and smell, which allows her to create astonishing foods from the finest ingredients.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 9-10 To Hikifune, controlling food means controlling life; she cooks to give form to life.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 14 *'Food Enhancement': Using the same logic she used to invent Gikongan, Kirio can imbue the base ingredients of the food she creates by infusing the materials from the onset of growth with her Reiatsu, fundamentally changing the nature and properties. All the ingredients come from her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 14-15 Through the use of these ingredients she can augment any food she makes which then empowers anyone who eats it beyond any level they could ever assume.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 16 :*'Fat Growth/Reduction': Because her method of cooking uses up all of her Reiatsu, Kirio loses most of her weight in the process. As a result, she must bulk up again between feasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 14 Shunpo Expert: Kirio is fast enough to intercept an attack from Lille Barro, alongside Tenjirō Kirinji, matching his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 12-15 Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Hikifune has an immense amount of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Hikifune has the Ōken imparted in her bones, which grants her the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 2-3 Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Appearances in Other Media Battles *The Royal Guard vs. The Wandenreich Trivia * When she was first seen, her Shihakushō was colored white instead of black. References Titles Navigation de:Kirio Hikifune es:Kirio Hikifune Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Royal Guard Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Manga Only Characters